capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Devilotte
Princess Devilotte de Death Satan IX, otherwise known as just Devilotte (sometimes spelled Devilot), is a character from the fighting game Cyberbots: Fullmetal Madness. Biography Concept Devilotte's design is based on John Tenniel's illustrations for Alice in Wonderland.Design sketches, page 187 and 191 In the Cyberbots Official Guidebook: Alliance Army Secret Files, Kinu Nishimura reveals that she also modeled Devilotte and company after Princess Alena and her two retainers Kiryl and Borya from Dragon Quest IV. That trio is likewise a headstrong princess dragging two faithful servants on an adventure, of which Xavier and Borya are the most visually similar. The rest of the staff never noticed Kinu's Dragon Quest references and modeled the team mainly after the Doronbo Gang, giving them familiar lines and appointing Xavier to have the same voice actor as Boyacky. Personality Devilotte is considered an "adorable" spoiled brat as well as a comical type of villain. She is stubborn, ruthless, aggressive, constantly enraged and kind of a megalomaniac. Although these specific traits makes her despiscable, she still has some degree of humanity persona inside her. Even being a self-titled "real queen of the evil", she has some degree of respect for people who always struggle to save the earth or even the universe, being evident that she even wants some of these "strong" people to make part of the DeathSatan legacy empire (especially Jin Saotome, because of Blodia, being the only Variant Armor she didn't get yet in her collection). She seems to care for her loyal lackeys, as much as they cares a lot for Devilotte, especially Xavier/Jigoku Daishi, who sees Devilotte as family and always cries of joy when she manages to get what she wants or when she does any furious speech, although he finds some of her actions or decisions embarassing (and is also scared of her sometimes). Story Devilotte de Death Satan IX is one dangerous princess. She and her two lackeys (Dave the scientist and Xavier the wizard) fly around space looking for people with Variant Armors so she can steal parts from them. Perhaps, all she wishes for is the VAs to add to her collection. It doesn't appear as though she is involved in either side of the dispute in the Earth Force events. She is apparently just a spoiled brat looking for something to do. Devilotte pilots the S-008 SUPER-8, a mech designed for underwater use that resembles an octopus. The SUPER-8 is a tough mecha to fight, usually showing up near the end of the game. Its moves have names like: Red Omega, Hell Delta 1, 2 and 3, Devil X, Final O, Super Gamma, Octopus Jr. and Deathsaturn Sigma (its Cyber Ex move). Devilotte has a crush on Gawaine, and is constantly blushing when he is near. That crush is also the reason of why the Emperor Deathsatan died. From a disdain reaction of seeing her daughter having a crush for a "justice-man" like Gawaine, Deathsatan forbids his daughter to bring Gawaine to the empire of Heldorado under the penalty of expelling her from Heldorado and never coming back. Devilotte protests, and then the emperor challenges his own daughter for a fight. Devilotte ends up winning and, accidentally, destroys her father. Just before he dies, Deathsatan delivers 300 yen (3 dollars) to Devilotte to snack while trying to fulfill his goal in the space. Shortly thereafter, Devilotte, still enraged and saddened by what happened to her father, wants to be alone and fulfill her goal of finding Gawaine and "bringing him" to Heldorado, while her "new" servants Xavier and Dave tries to accompany her to help during her new quest, knowing that Devilotte would now assume the throne of Heldorado. After a quick battle against an equally angry Jin Saotome, leaving victorious, Devilotte affectionately forgives Xavier and Dave for chasing her, by the condition of her setting them on fire. Other appearances ''Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo Devilotte appears in ''Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo as a hidden character. Project X Zone Devilotte also appears in the crossover RPG, Project X Zone, for the Nintendo 3DS, where she functions as a support unit. She can be assigned to any combat unit as their combo support. In the game, she is introduced into the story alongside Flynn Scifo from Tales of Vesperia in the world of Valkyria Chronicles. Devilotte demands that Flynn protect her after he introduces himself to her as part of the Imperial Knights, and offers to make him into an "enhanced fighting monster" as thanks, much to Flynn's bewilderment. The Project X Zone team then shows up to help them with the surrounding monsters. With Devilotte as a support unit, the current music may change to play her theme song "SUPER 8" during the pair unit's active turn. ''Puzzle Fighter Devilotte appears in the sequel to ''Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo. Other Devilotte also appeared in the Japanese-only social game, Onimusha Soul. Cameos She is also a helper in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes, and is seen in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom in both Doronjo and Joe the Condor's endings. She is seen in Dormammu's ending in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 and appears as a card in the Heroes and Heralds mode. Trivia * Dave's Japanese name is Dr.シュタイン(Dr. Stein) in reference to the Helloween song, as well as obviously Frankenstein; both the mad scientist and Boris Karloff's rendition of the monster. The Super-8 is his prized creation. * Xavier's Japanese name is 地獄大師 (Jigoku Taishi), a differently spelled homonym of the classic Kamen Rider villain Ambassador Hell. In Devilotte's ending where the rest of the cast has been modified like Shocker cyborgs, Shade is dressed like an octopus-themed Kamen Rider doing the classic henshin pose. *She wrote a book called "Legend of the Galaxy: Devilotte Forever" and the events of her story mode are part of the 13th chapter. It's not known what happens in the next chapters of that book, nor if these events are even real or just more of her exaggerations or, even, lies. * She is voiced by Etsuko Kozakura. Gallery For more of this character, see their gallery. References Category:Characters Category:Cyberbots Characters Category:Neutral Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:Cyberbots Bosses Category:Living Characters Category:Bosses Category:Fighting Game Characters